You and me
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: Una mezcla de el libro "The rise of the ogre" y la cancion You and me de Damon; todo aplicado con un toque de humor y malas palabras por Murdoc, para describir su relación con 2D Two shot
1. You

Aclaraciones: primero la historia esta narrada por Murdoc; es Slash MX2; mi primer historia de Gorillaz T.T y sobre todo me base en los acontecimientos más importantes de la banda, agregándole un poco de humor, y groserías de parte de Murdoc. Hace tiempo logre leer los tres primero capitulos de "The rise of the ogre" y me pareció lindo mezclar elementos del libro (aunque no lo termine, si alguien lo tiene digital paséemelo) y la canción de Damon Albarn "You and me" de su nuevo album.

sin mas que decir no me hechen jitomates

_You _

Te conocí el día que choque el auto en el negocio de tu tío. Fue un día que jamás podré olvidar; el plan para mí era perfecto: chocar el coche contra el cristal de exhibición, tomar los instrumentos y escapar a todo lo que diera el motor.

Pero no contaba con que _tú_ estabas en el mostrador

Mis antiguos socios al verte a _ti_, sangrando en el piso con la cabeza y parte del cuerpo metidos bajo del automóvil, decidieron dejarme a mí con "el paquete"; esos hijos de puta, después llegó la policía y la ambulancia.

Pensé un par de cosas en el tiempo que estuve en una celda de la cárcel de Essex que había llegado el fin, yo en la cárcel por unos años; un chico muerto, mi vida valiendo una reverenda mierda, ese tipo de cosas. No tardaron mucho en llevarme a la corte (vaya que trabaja rápido el sistema penitenciario!) y fue grande mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que tenía dos opciones.

La primera era ir a la cárcel y la segunda, servicio comunitario por más horas que el tiempo de vida que tenía estimados para mí. Viendo que las opciones eran limitadas decidí tomar el servicio comunitario.

Pero no fue la única sorpresa del día, _tú_ habías sobrevivido al accidente, habías quedado en coma y perdido un ojo pero estabas vivo y, yo debía de hacer horas se servicio social cuidándote. Las cosas no se veían bien para mí, pero era mejor eso a estar en la cárcel sin bebidas o mujeres.

Pero en fin, jamás había tenido mucha suerte, y _tú_ desde el momento del accidente no habías tenido demasiada suerte, terminaste a mi cuidado después de todo. Viendo el lado positivo, aprendí muchas cosas de enfermería durante tu cuidado, el lado negativo fue que tuve que aprender a cambiar pañales.

Estaba furioso durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en coma, ¡tuve que hacer de _tu_ nana durante todo un jodido año!, ¡un jodido año! De no ser porque logre hacerme algo de dinero con _tigo_ estado inconsciente. También estaba el hecho que no podía llevar chicas a mi winnebango, porque _tú_ estabas ahí; babeando en el sillón, con solo un ojo abierto y el otro cubierto por un vendaje, patéticamente estúpido.

El Halloween de ese año fue increíble, te disfrace de momia y conseguí dulces a montones y sin salir, ¿Quién dijo que los niños eran completamente inútiles?, tuve golosinas por unos cinco meses.

Debo admitir en un par de ocasiones, en las que he estado tan borracho que creí que la pequeña sala tenía el efecto de reloj derretido de la pintura de Dalí. Que hice cosas con _tigo_, que jamas, jamas, jamas! Admitiría sobrio, ya sabes por la cuestión de que sonaría algo necrófilo o seria somnofilo? A la mierda es lo mismo al caso, pero ya tengo demasiados cargos criminales para admitir violación a un chico en coma, para mí lo que paso en ese tiempo, se quedó ahí y no tocare ese tema.

Aunque a veces pienso en ello más de lo que debería.

El segundo accidente llego casi al año del primero, trayéndote de nuevo a la vida y con _tigo _trajiste el mayor tesoro que yo necesitaba para seguir con mi plan, un cantante que fuera el rostro de la banda.

Después logramos "convencer" a Rushell de entrar en la banda, ese obre pesa una tonelada, por poco me rompo la espalda cargando al maletero. Ese jodido gordo yanqui, será un baterista del demonio pero debería de cerrar la puta boca más a menudo.

Hasta ahí todo bien, fue tu noviecita la que estaba arruinando el plan, Paula debía irse y aprovechando mi magnetismo animal no fue un problema mayor; si lloraste un poco y debo de admitir que Rushell pega muy duro el jodido gordo como para romperme la nariz cinco veces. La vida sigue, y Fedex trabaja rápido.

Con Noodle como guitarrista, un baterista espectral con problemas de sobre peso, un cantante con migrañas crónicas y yo un sensual bajista infernal Gorillaz podría salir y tomar todo el maldito mundo.

Fueron los mejores años en mi carrera musical; muchas chicas, alcohol, algunas drogas, fiestas, grupis, más alcohol y sobre todo, mucho dinero. Voy a decir que se me había vuelto una molestia constante ver que_ tú_ no consiguieras novia. ¡Oh por satanás que no iba a haber ninguna Yoko Ono en nuestra historia! El hecho que te deprimieras con cada chica que se iba con migo era meramente un efecto colateral.

Cuando tratamos de hacer la película y yo terminara en una cárcel en Tijuana, fue _ tu_ culpa, si no hubieras hablado con _tu_ estúpido tonito de voz con _"Murdoc no deberías de beber", "Murdoc tenemos que grabar en media hora" "Murdoc la policía dice que no podemos explotar una calle" "Murdoc porque me tomas fotos sin ropa!" _nada habría pasado, y por sobre todo yo no hubiera terminado en la jodida, y sumamente pestilente cárcel mexicana.

Años metido ahí me hicieron pensar de nuevo en mi vida, estudie por correspondencia farmacología; en definitiva en título de "Doctor" suena bien. Y con algunas cosas logre zafarme de esa porquería de cárcel.

Solo una piñata, una grabación de mí mismo llorando de dolor y con un par de "favores" a mis compañeros de celda y, la bella ramera llamada libertad me esperaba después de la frontera, literalmente había una prostituta llamada Libertad en la línea de la frontera; lo tome como una señal del más haya.

Unos días más tarde llegue a Kong, y además de Noodle estabas _tú _ahí, tal cual después de que me largue a los burdeles de Tijuana; con el tiempo he pensado que el tiempo no te afecta tanto como a los demás.

_Tú y tu_ cara de dolor constante, fue algo que me hizo recordar levente mis borracheras cuando estabas en coma.

Y sin más lo primero que hice fue darte un puñetazo que te mando a la pared más cercana, sin ninguna delicadeza, sin expresar otra cosa que no fuera mi enojo.

Los días siguieron y comenzamos a grabar otro disco, y cada vez que recordaba levemente algunas cosas como lo era periodo de coma que viviste te mandaba a de un golpe o una patada al piso. No debía de tener más pensamientos estúpidamente maricas, y golpearte los alejaba un poco, funciono asi por un tiempo…

Hasta que el video del mañana ocurrió. Rushell callo en depresión y se largó, _tú_ buscaste a Noodle y yo… yo no hice casi nada, la banda murió una vez más.

Después de meses, con el dinero del seguro de Kong y un cyborg de la desaparecida guitarrista, _te _secuestre y ambos nos convertimos en prófugos de la ley, nunca entendí muy bien porque nos persiguieron pero baa el mundo jamás fue un lugar que se entendiera.

Termine conduciendo a Stylo como loco con tigo, cruce mentalmente los dedos para que no salieras herido por tercera vez con migo al volante, luego me abofetee para dejar de pensar en toda esa tontería. Al poco tiempo de eso despertaste y un casa fortunas muy parecido a Bruce Willis nos perseguía.

Terminamos en nuestro acogedor y nuevo hogar "Plastic beach", _tu_ para variar seguías quejándote; no tuve otra opción que dejarte al cuidado de la ballena que rondaba la isla y encerrarte en la pequeña habitación en lo más bajo. Fue en mucho tiempo la primera vez que no me sentí tan enojado con_ tigo. _

Fue por esa época que el ron hacia mucho efecto en mi mente, y de vez en vez no sabía qué hacía. Igual que los viejos tiempos en los que hacia cosas con_ tu_ cuerpo en coma.

Pero la diferencia era que esta vez estabas despierto…


	2. Me

Por fin el segundo capítulo y final de mi historia, ahora si siento que me sobre pase con 2D y bueno puse un par de cosas respecto a Murdoc y su vida antes de Gorillaz. Una historia algo grotesca en este punto.

Disfruten de lo que queda del fic

_Me_

"_Jamás pude ser una persona tierna; mi madre me tubo en un hospital psiquiátrico, y me mandaron con un bastardo que se la paso haciéndome odiar la vida durante toda mi infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia"_

Baje con la botella medio vacía de ron en mi mano, el elevador estaba dando pequeños parpadeos de luz; debería de llamar al mecánico para que viera ese detalle si no, ya sería la cuarta vez que esa porquería se detendría. La puerta del elevador se abrió dejándome en mi destino, el cuarto de 2D.

Indefenso, medio dormido por el gas que eventualmente yo ponía en su habitación para que no intentara escapar, y muy probablemente con inicios de migraña algo usual. Entre a la habitación casi oscura iluminada por la ventana que daba un vistazo al océano. Y tal cual lo pensé ahí estaba mi pequeño cantante de cabello azul, con una almohada en sima de su cabeza y una respiración acompasada. Tome otro trago del ron y me acerqué más, quitándole la pieza de tela y plumas de mi cantante.

Observe su rostro, después de pasar tantos años desde que nos conocimos seguía siendo igual, con su linda cara. En mi cabeza pasan rápidamente imágenes y en especial de mi vida hace muchos años, muchos años.

" _Lárgate de una vez puto marica!, no quiero saber nada de ti! Debieron dejarte pudrir en el mismo asilo de la puta de tu madre_-"resonó en mi cabeza la voz de mi padre, viejo bastardo.

Ese día fue cuando me largue por fin, no más humillaciones en un supuesto hogar, no más dolor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Murdoc?- su voz me sorprendió pero no tanto como para detenerme; sus ojos negros me miraron apenas entreabiertos, ante de que reaccionara completamente le agarre las manos y me puse encima de él. Forcejeo levente pero logre aplacarlo aplicándole todo mi peso en sus costillas, gimió adolorido casi sin aire.

-Mira cara de dolor, mejor déjate hacer si no quieres que esta botella termine en un lugar muy incómodo- lo amenace viéndolo a los ojos directamente, jamás había visto así de asustados antes, y eso que no sería precisamente la primera vez que yo lo había amenazado. Sinceramente me ponía demasiado caliente la idea de obligarlo, humillarlo y hacerlo llorar mientras yo disfrutaba.

Solté la botella para inmovilizarlo mejor, callo en el pecho desnudo de 2D derramándosele encima y un tanto más en el colchón haciendo que el ambiente se llenara del dulce olor del ron. Me incline para comenzar a lamer del ron con mi larga lengua, Stu seguía moviéndose y tratando de zafarse pero no tanto como para que yo lo lastimara; lo mordí en la clavícula y el gimió de dolor, algo bastante excitante a mi opinión.

-¡Murdoc estas ebrio! ¡Sé que no quieres hacer esto! – dijo suplicante, y otra cosa golpeo fuertemente mi mente; algo que había enterrado.

"_Muds sé que no quieres hacer esto, ¿qué te diría papa si supiera que mientras "jugábamos" me mordiste ahí?, quizás a él le gustaría saber exactamente cómo fue que su hijo menor le gusta tanto que le metan cosas en la boca y en el culo ¿No? _"

Hannibal, mi hermano actualmente preso por robar cosas sin tanto valor, otra de las personas que habían marcado mi vida, por quien conocí la música y quien rompió parte de mi.

Eso fue algo que me colmo la paciencia. Le solté las manos y le di una bofetada con toda la fuerza que pude, partiéndole el labio y dejando una marca rojiza, y creo que un par de lágrimas también. Le tome la cara con la mano izquierda enterrando un poco las uñas de mis manos

- Jamás me digas que es lo que quiero o no hacer idiota- sentencie y sin mucho más trato como pude, le arranque los pantalones junto con la ropa interior; arañándolo en el proceso el pataleaba levemente pero realmente no luchaba casi nada.

Su pene se encontraba flácido, y yo aprovechando que aún lo tenía inmovilizado tome su miembro y lo comencé a masturbar con violencia, aunque el estúpido de 2D comenzó a llorar levemente, sé que le gusta no hay manera que no le guste, sino porque estaría comenzado a estar tener una erección?

-¡Vaya vaya!, ¿te está gustando verdad? – pregunto mientras apego mi boca a su oído. Es obvio que este chico ama lo que le estoy haciendo. Su llanto sigue presente ahora densas lagrimas fluyen por sus mejillas, una imagen bastante tierna, desapego mi boca de su oreja y paso mi lengua por sus lágrimas.

-…- no respondió nada, y cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando que yo lo mirara. Me despegue un momento de él y baje la cremallera de mi pantalón, saque mi miembro erecto por todo el "juego previo" que mi cantante me había ofrecido.

Sin pelear nada ahora, levante sus piernas a mis hombros y busque su entrada. Jamás me paso por la mente prepararlo para la penetración, me posicione y lo vi brevemente antes de hacerlo; sus ojos seguían cerrados y con lágrimas. Algo en mí se retorció, volví a tomarle de la cara y lo obligue a verme; en sus ojos negros vi el miedo reflejado, vi lo peor que había en mí, y el pasado y me vi a mi más joven.

Acerque mi boca a la de Stu y lo bese, no violentamente sino tranquilo y suave; entre en el de manera tranquila. Él se sorprendió y correspondió solo un poco el beso, estaba ensimismado en el dolor aun.

No se por qué lo hice si soy sincero, al principio quería herirlo; ahora no lo se.

Seguí besándolo, y comencé a entrar y salir de adentro de él. El gimió atrapado aun en los besos, deje de besarlo y puse mi cabeza en el hueco que formaba su hombro con su cuello, comencé a pensar en todo lo que había hecho. Salir de casa de mi padre, el abuso de Hannibal, vender mi alma; todas cosas que me han marcado y luego estaba 2D… Stu.

En algún momento de todo el acto, sus brazos fueron a para alrededor de mi torso, abrazándome con alguna emoción semejante a ¿cariño?

-Murdoc .. solo… dé…déjalo …salir- el me dijo entre los gemidos que causaban las envestidas; aumente el ritmo de inmediato, sentí el estremecimiento de mi cantante, su tejido muscular apretando mi longitud, asfixiándome.

Termine poco después que el, y aun en la misma posición el me abrazo más fuerte que antes y yo comencé a llorar, como desde que era pequeño no lo hacia.

-Stuart.. yo- gimotee un poco entre las lágrimas, el me levanto un poco y también con lágrimas en la cara me callo. Y me beso suavemente y me dijo.

-No importa, estoy aquí solo somos tu y yo- volvió a besarme, el resto solo fue un abrazo que nunca había recibido de nadie más. Comenzamos a dormir poco después de eso, quedándome con un último recuerdo.

"_Te había llevado a mi mini, tenía la idea que me serias útil a futuro, te di un teclado y te pedí que tocaras, ¡vaya talento!_

_-Tocas bastante bien el teclado_

_-Je aunque sea lo recuerdo bien, o eso creo- respondió mientras seguía tocando las teclas del instrumento_

_-¿Quieres unirte a mi banda? ¡Con Tigo alcanzaríamos el éxito!- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos y lo mire a los ojos. Ambos nos sonrojamos un poco _

_-mmm bueno… no tengo ahora nada que hacer, y mi tio creo que no me dara trabajo de nuevo- soltó mis manos y desvió la mirada yo hice lo mismo pero fingí más entusiasmo _

_-¡Todo arreglado entonces 2D!- casi grite_

_-2D?_

_-¿No te gusta?- pensé que había metido la pata_

_-¡No! Es mucho mejor que mi nombre- aclaro mientras sonreía y se enfocaba de nueva cuenta en el teclado._

_Sonreí tontamente un segundo, ese chico era tonto pero lindo" _

Nota final: Decidí que era mejor darle un poco de dulzura al final, aunque sentí que me quedo horrible, recuerden dejar comentarios y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y acentuación.


End file.
